Halo New Year
by killer-halfjaw
Summary: This is the Final part of the Stories. So please be nice and give us a good review.


It was December 31st Adam got up and said, "Well I better see if anyone else is up."

After the taking down the Christmas tree the house it was messy. Adam had to vacuum the whole floor because of the paper and some left over broke decorations.. Adam went into the kitchen and saw that Cortana and Amanda were cooking breakfast. Adam sneaked up on them and said, "Morning."

Cortana jumped and said, "You scared me Adam."

Adam giggled and said, "Sorry. What is for Breakfast?"

Libby walked in and went to make some coffee for everyone. She could see that Cortana and Amanda already had breakfast under control. They were making ham, eggs, hashbrowns, and toast. "Would anyone like some coffee?" she said as she put the water in the pot.

"I would," the Arbiter said as he entered the kitchen, "Would anyone like some help with the making of the meal?"

"You are starting to become real handy in the kitchen, Arbiter," R'tas said as he entered the kitchen followed be One-Eye.

Adam said, "It was mostly the girls that started breakfast ugly."

R'tas said, "Very funny Adam."

Adam said, "It is nothing new."

One-Eye said, "What are you doing Libby?"

Libby said, "Making Coffee for everyone."

One-Eye said, "I would like a cup please?"

Adam said, "Count me in on that."

That is when David, Master Chief and Alice came in. Alice said, "Morning."

Adam said, "Bed head."

Cortana looked at Alice and said, "Yes. She does have bed head this morning."

Alice said, "What are you talking about?"

Libby went up to Alice and told her what Adam had said. Alice said, "I don't mean too."

Adam scratched his chin and said, "It is nothing new. Libby and Amanda would have bed heads also."

Alice said, "What about you?"

Adam said, "Not me. Maybe some messy clothes but other then that. Nope." Adam then scratched his chin again.

Cortana said, "What is wrong Adam?"

Adam said, "Sorry. I have about a week of beard."

Cortana came up and said, "I see what you mean."

Amanda said, "That is nothing. Wait for it to grow some more."

Adam yawned and then said, "If you don't mind. I will head to the den and get the fireplace going."

One-Eye said, "I will come with you. Let the females work."

That is when Arbiter said, "You better watch what you say. They might not like that."

Amanda went up to One-Eye and said, "I might make you do the dishes afterwards."

One-Eye said, "I am sorry. Please forgive me."

Adam started to giggle and said, "Don't worry. She is only teasing."

Amanda said, "For now."

Then Adam said, "Bye." Then he was gone.

Libby started to giggle and said, "Adam and Amanda get like this once in a while so better leave them alone."

Libby went back to making the coffee. The rest finished breakfast as the Arbiter got out the plates and took them into the dining room. Once breakfast was done Libby yelled for the rest of them to come and get it, her way of saying breakfast is ready. Once they were all done eating the Arbiter helped Libby get the dishes ready for the dishwasher. "I really appreciate your help," Libby said as she loaded the last dish.

"I feel it appropriate since we are living here with you. Everyone should pitch in and help with the chores around here. No one should be stuck doing it all. I have taken the liberty of making out a schedule of chores for the others to do also and with your permission I will post it as soon as possible," the Arbiter clicked his mandibles into a smile.

"That would be nice. Are you looking forward to the night's festivities?"

Arbiter looked at her and said, "What are you talking about."

Adam came in and said, "Tonight we are going to bring in the new year?"

Arbiter said, "I don't understand."

Adam leaned up against the counter and said, "December 31st is when we bring in the New Year."

Arbiter still don't know what is going on so Libby said, "Let me tell him alright Adam."

Adam said, "Sure. I am not going to clean up the mess you two make."

Then he headed back for the den. Arbiter said, "What does Adam mean by that?"

Libby said, "He doesn't want us to make a mess. Also he thinks we like each other?"

Arbiter said, "Just like Adam and Amanda?"

Libby nodded her head and said, "Just like them."

That is when they heard someone screaming. Libby said, "Let us go and see what is going on down there?" So both of them went down stairs and saw that Adam was on his back.

Meanwhile Adam arrived downstairs and headed for the den. Once there he got attacked. Adam screamed and from his back he said, "What just happen."

Yep said, "Sorry about that Adam. You alright?"

Adam said, "I am fine. Sore but fine."

Yep said, "How about you get up?"

Adam looked at Yep and said, "I can't. Someone is sitting on my chest."

Yep said, "Me will get up."

Adam said, "Hold on." Adam got up with Yep still on his chest.

Once Libby and the Arbiter saw that Adam was alright they went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Libby then took a calendar from the wall and explained to the Arbiter what bringing in the New Year meant. He looked at her and said, "Ah, now I understand and yes I look forward to the party. As long as I get a dance with you."

Libby smiled and said, "I would be honored."

Adam said, "I can't wait to have some fun tonight."

Yep said, "Same here."

Everyone in the house preceded to prepare the house for the night's festivities. Amanda was in charge of the decorations which she shared with One-Eye. Adam and R'tas was in charge of the music and activities. While Libby and the Arbiter prepared the evening's meal.

Adam said, "You know something."

R'tas said, "What?"

Adam smiled and said, "Libby and Arbiter. They are weird from my point of view."

R'tas said, "I have to agree. But something might happen between the two of them."

Yep came in and said, "Adam. You need some help."

Adam nodded his head and said, "We are almost done but you think you could get some pop for us please?"

Yep went and then got some pops for everyone then came back. Adam and R'tas had finished the decorations. Amanda and One-Eye came in. Amanda said, "We are done also."

Adam looked around and said, "Where is the rest of them."

Yep said, "Me don't know."

Adam said, "Please don't tell me that they are going to destroy this place?"

Yep said, "Me don't think so."

Adam said, "I don't want to think about it."

Amanda said, "What about you and me?"

Adam giggled and said, "It is different between you and me."

R'tas said, "I am staying out of this."

That is when Alice and Cortana showed up. Alice said, "We need some more pop."

Adam said, "Got it covered."

Adam got his jacket and then his shoes. Cortana and Alice showed up and Cortana said, "We are coming to make sure you get the right things."

Amanda stood at the door and smiled at him. Yep went up behind Amanda and said, "Bite."

Amanda jumped and said, "Very funny."

Yep attached himself to her leg and said, "Me have to have some fun once in a while."

Adam said, "Come let us get going the sooner we leave the sooner we get back."

Cortana and Alice got ready and then Adam said, "Make sure she behaves alright Yep."

Yep nodded his head and said, "Count on me."

Then Adam, Cortana, and Alice were gone. Amanda said, "Come here?"

Yep went over to his fort and then said, "Me am going to stay here."

Amanda said, "You are no fun you know this."

Amanda said, "Let us see if there is a game on or something like that."

One-Eye said, "Count me in on that."

That is when everyone that was still there went to the couch and then got ready. Meanwhile Adam arrived at the store and then pulled into the parking lot. And then parked the car. Alice said, "Let us go shopping."

Adam said, "Sure."

Then all three of them went into the store and Adam grabbed a shopping cart. Once he had one Alice took it away from him and said, "You are like a kid in a candy store?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe."

Cortana said, "Let us get some pop and then head back home."

Adam rubbed his chin and said, "I might need a shave when we get back."

Cortana said, "You look like more of a man."

Adam said, "Let us get back to shopping."

Alice went to the pop area of the store and then grabbed about six cases of each pop. Adam said, "Now we need one more thing."

Adam went to the dairy section of the store and then looked for some dip for Yep. Alice said, "You better get some more because Yep will go though about them in about thirty minutes."

Adam smiled and said, "Good point."

Then Adam grabbed some more dips and then went to the chip area and then picked up some chips. After about 2 hours they were done shopping. Adam loaded up his car and then said, "Let us head home."

Meanwhile back at the house Libby and Arbiter were making supper. Arbiter said, "I think I heard Adam's car leaving."

Libby replied, "Yes, he was going to the store. Could you hand me the milk from the refrigerator?"

"Yes," said the Arbiter as he handed Libby the milk.

Once the dinner was fixed and Adam returned from the store, the Arbiter and Libby placed the dinner on the dining table. R'tas said as he took a bite, "Libby you have out done yourself."

Libby blushed and said, "Well, I didn't do it alone. I had some wonderful help."

Once dinner was over Libby and the Arbiter cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. The party started to get going there was dancing and music as well as pool games in the basement. As the clock ticked down to midnight and the starting of the New Year Libby looked at the Arbiter and said, "I would like that dance now."

The Arbiter replied as he walked up to Libby and said, "I would be honored."

Libby said, "Happy New Year my good friend."


End file.
